


Spider Dance

by Storyflight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Awkward Crush, Background Relationships, But there is no sex scenes in this fic, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I WILL mention triggers in the notes, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Leadups? Yes but then we skip that stuff, Mild Sexual Content, Relationships will be mentioned in notes too, Slight spoilers, Slow Burn, Somewhat, Somewhat? But not really, There is going to be Kaemiu, These kids are messed up okay, They are truly juveniles, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Chabashira Tenko, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Crush, different POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Webs are really beneficial for the ones who create them, spiders. For starters, it’s their home, pride and joy, putting so much effort with their fine silk. They can trap their prey in it, unable to move and easier to eat. However, there are the times where one would destroy their web, their entire life. But it’s okay, they’re able to start over.But what if the web catches something the spider doesn’t like? Or perhaps something harmful?What do they do then?





	Spider Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Oops  
> I wanted to write a one-shot and came to do this. I know I have other multi-chapter fics I need to update but...let me have this. I promise I will update the others (and this one) slowly  
> I wanted Kirumami/Rantojo/Ranrumi/Amamjo/Travelling Maid, then I wanted to work on this AU about not having a killing game but still having the school AND BAM here we are.  
> Small explanation of the AU, they were all students of Hope Peak but then sent to the Academy for Gifted Juveniles for their behaviour. So everyone in the school did something wrong. It's like how it is in the game of DrV3, but no killing game whatsoever,  
> But having others wanted to kill...
> 
> I...I hope this goes well. I want to expand more with Kirumi and have her with more friendships. I also have plans with the other students involved, but the main ship is ~them~  
> Once again, no smut scene are written but they are referenced, warnings will be placed in each chapter if needed, different POVs, some references to roleplays I've done, and slight spoilers!  
> These spoilers are backstories and Rantaro's talent!

 

 

_Enjoy your stay! So long, bear well!_

 

“…That’s it?”

The group of students stood in the gym, expressions mixed and staring at one another. It was that time of year where certain students from Hope Peak’s are sent to a different school.

Where? The Academy for Gifted Juveniles.

 

What a lovely punishment.

 

“And how long are we going to be here?” A boy with a hat covering most of his face spoke first, “The Mono’s didn’t specifically tell us…”

“I believe it’s for the whole school year” the one who replied was tall with a mask covering his mouth, “Perhaps longer, depending on how we all behave”

 

“I…” a strawberry blond female bit her lip, “I heard that some of the students who come here...never come back t-though…”

 

Well, now the sixteen students stared at her rather intrigued. She brought her boots together, eyebrows low and holding on to her hair.

 

“Why are you all looking at me like that? It’s only a rumour…”

 

“Go on, Miu”

“W-What?! I’m not going to go on! I don’t need to tell you guys anything!” She snarled, her nervous stature disappearing from the scene. Matter of fact, Miu stomped over to the small boy dressed in white and easily grabbed hold of his neck.

 

“Miu! Let go of him!”

“What are you doing?!

 

He didn’t break. Miu pinned him up against the wall with her grip increasing by the heartbeat.

“You son of a bitch! It’s all your fault I’m here! See what you have done, Kokichi?! I fucking hate you!”

“The feeling is m-mutual, _Pig_ ”

 

“Say that again! I fucking d—“

Her words were cut off when a pair of hands had a hold of her waist and pulled her away. Kokichi ended up collapsing back on the ground and coughing a bit.

 

“Oh, if only I was into choking such as yourself! You’re probably so wet right now~”

 

The rest of the students hurried over to the three of them; a snickering boy, distressed female, and a large…

Boy? Male? He was so intimidating and scary…

And yet is voice proved otherwise.

“Gonta say no fighting! Or else we will be stuck here for good!”

 

“HE STARTED IT!”

“And I don’t mind finishing it~”

 

“Gonta! Put me down, I am going to beat the shit out of him!! PUT ME DOWN NOW!”

“Yea! You might catch her disease! Look! There are mushrooms growing on your hand right no—“

 

“CAN YOU BOTH BE QUIET!” A blond with a pink vest and purple skirt spoke up, rather frustrated and finished with everything going on.

About time someone said something, everyone was thinking the same thing at this point.

 

“I don’t care who started it, none of us does! How about we at least _try_ and get along?! We are going to be stuck in this school for a whole school year anyway!”

 

“It fills me with sssoooo much excitement!” The blue-haired Female did a small twirl and giggled slightly, “How eventful for plain old me~ We should see what is in store for us, don’t you all agree?”

 

They didn’t reply, the students were sort of in their own world now, wondering to themselves how their lives would be in their new school. After all, they were away from civilisation and old friends. Family is gone, now they just have each other.

 

They were all from the same class, however many never bothered to talk to one another. They may have seen their faces from time to time, know their names and _maybe_ their talent, but no one was buddy-buddy.

 

Well, a couple were. Some students used to be in a romantic relationship, some were pretty good friends, then there was Kokichi and Miu.

No one talked about their relationship.

 

“Atua says we shouldn’t fight and at least be decent with one another. After all, this is finally the time we get to bond”

“Shut up, Angie!”

“No way, Kaito! Nyahaha!”

 

Off to a great start! Everyone was back to square one and would rip each other’s head off in the next ten minutes! It was getting frustrating to see…

The maid standing behind everyone let out a small sigh and left the gymnasium.

 

_They are going to be arguing the whole time, I truly don’t have time for this. I would usually try to stop a mess like this but...I can’t. Perhaps I will see if I can prepare something for everyone, that’ll calm the nerves._

 

“If only Teruteru was here” She muttered to herself. Even though the upperclassman would make sexual comments about her chest and figure, he was a pretty good mentor for cooking. She learned a lot from him and hopefully will be okay without him.

 

“And Peko...I’ll miss her. I won’t be able to see them graduate because of my stupid mistakes. I brought myself into this mess though, I—“

 

“Er, Kirumi?”

She was cut off when a familiar voice called for her. Ah, it was them, someone she was pretty comfortable around.

Matter of fact, they were one of the only people she _knew_ in her class.

 

“Master Shuichi?”

“I told you not to call me that, I know you do a lot for me but...that doesn’t matter, okay? Especially here” He took a couple of steps forward, side by side with the maid.

 

“I saw you...left. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, being trapped in a school with devious students. It’s a _joy_ , Shuichi!”

“I uh...sorry” he chuckled slightly and shook his head, “Stupid question, but I’m worried for you. It wasn’t—“

 

“It _was_!”

“I don’t think it is. But anyway...I know you hate being here as much as I do. I recommend you to at least try and make friends while you are here”

 

Make friends?

That’s hilarious!!

 

The one person she would probably call a friend is Peko and Shuichi. Kirumi regularly talked to the two of them and weren’t ones who begged for requests. It was pretty comforting, but at the same time felt wrong.

 

She’s a maid, she’s here to serve, not make friends.

 

“I don’t think that will happen” Kirumi began to walk, Shuichi followed.

“I’m sure it will. I know the students in our class pretty well. I feel like you will be pretty good friends with Korekiyo. Or perhaps Tsumugi? They’re rather calm like yourself. I…don't know about Tenko though”

 

“How come?” She’s seen Tenko a couple of times but never interacted with her.

“I know this doesn’t apply to you, but she _hates_ men. That’s why I left in the first place, because...it kind of…”

 

“I understand”

 

“Thanks” Shuichi rubbed his arm nervously and sighed, “But, back to what I was saying. We might as well make the best of it while we are here. I don’t see a problem with us trying to _not_ kill each other. I think that’s the best idea”

 

_Shuichi...if we are all here for pretty morbid reasons, we will end up killing each other. Don’t prisoners kill other cellmates in jail?_

 

“I’m going to try and make lunch for everyone, might as well since it’s just the sixteen of us with the Mono’s not bothering to give us proper care”

 

“Well” he tapped his chin in thought, “They provided us with many and I mean _many_ replicas of our current outfits as they said. Rumour has it that they will give us days where we are able to call some students back at Hope’s Peak, but I don’t know if I fully believe Ibuki…if only I knew someone who came here”

 

Kirumi was silent.

 

“But...please don’t be upset. If...If you feel like you’re alone and have no one, y-you have me. No matter what, I will always be here to try and help you. You’re my friend, don’t forget that”

 

“...But”

 

“No, don’t give me that maid talk! You’re my friend, okay? Now, I suppose you’ll be doing all of the cooking on your own? Are you okay with that? It’s a new place and might not be the same as Hope Peak’s”

 

“I have it taken care of, although I believe it would be nice for you to at least keep me company. You know I always enjoy listening to any cases you have done in the past”

 

Shuichi gave her a small smile with the slightest blush appearing on his cheeks. Well, looks like she made him a little flustered from the praise! That was rather normal for both of them.

Kirumi would never admit it, but it was kind of cute.

 

“Thank you, hopefully, everyone will calm down after eating”

Shuichi nodded, “At least they have something to be hopeful for…”

 

  * ••



 

Oh, Shuichi was afraid to open the doors to the gym once again.

While being with Kirumi, it was calming and not having to worry about anyone. She asked if he can get everyone from the gym and head to the dining hall, but what if someone is already dead?

 

_I knew what Miu was talking about. No matter how exciting it may sound to me deep down...I don’t want to witness it._

 

“Hey, guys…” The Ultimate Detective greened open the door.

Oh,

It was quiet…?

 

Everyone simply sat there, not facing one another and hugging their knees. Even though no one said a word, Shuichi could sense the loathing words they want to exchange with one another. He wanted to leave at once.

But he promised Kirumi…

 

“Hey! There’s food in the dining hall if anyone wants some! I’m sure all of you are hungry!”

 

No response.

 

“G-Guys…? H-Hey! Kirumi worked hard on it!”

“Who?”

 

_And this is why we should try and get to know one another…._

 

“There’s FOOD for US in the damn DINING HALL!”

 

After saying that, someone _finally responded_ to his announcement. A small female with red hair and a witch hat hopped up and hurried out of the gym.

 

“I’m starving! Thanks for letting me know, Shuisword! Rantashield? Are you coming?!”

“Yea Yea, I’m right behind you, Himiko” a laid-back student chuckled lightly and made his way over to her.

“Race ya?”

“I’ll beat you! But give me a headstart!!”

 

“Nope!” Rantaro laughed and already made his way to the dining hall, leaving the witch eating dust.

 

“Wwaaaaiiit!” Himiko hurried and followed, “Do you even remember where the dining hall iiiissssss?! Come bbaaaccckkkkk!”

 

“Ah…? Well, off they go” Shuichi chuckled. Thankfully, that made the other students get up and make their way to the same destination. Not with as much enthusiasm.

 

“At least Akane won’t be eating all of the food…” Ryoma pointed out.

“I’ll miss it though, I’m so used to coming here and seeing...everything gone?”

“Whatever!! There’s food!!”

“Oh be quiet, smelly pig!”

“Say that AGAIN, I DARE YOU”

“Hey! Gonta wants you to all stop fighting!”

 

At least they were collectively doing one thing together, going to get food. Shuichi sighed heavily, was Kirumi right? Will he be her only friend here?

 

“Just...give it time…”

 

“HEY DEGENERATE!”

He shuddered, here is Tenko.

“Thanks for holding the door, but don’t that’s a one-way ticket for my panties!”

“N-No…”

“I thought so, you awful Male”

 

With that, Tenko left, leaving a detective wishing that he was alone once more.

 

“This is going to be a loooong school year. Let me head back now…”

**Author's Note:**

> *Crying Mikan Sprite* I hope I did okay...


End file.
